The Black Parade
You might have been referring to the song, "Welcome to the Black Parade". 'The Black Parade' is the thirds studio album by My Chemical Romance. The album was released on October 23, 2006 in the United Kingdom; October 24, 2006 in the United States; and on October 28, 2006 in Australia. The album and has sold more than 1,000,000 copies. Track listing #“The End.” – 1:52 #“Dead!” – 3:15 #“This Is How I Disappear” – 3:59 #“The Sharpest Lives” – 3:20 #“Welcome to the Black Parade” – 5:11 #“I Don’t Love You” – 3:58 #“House of Wolves” – 3:04 #“Cancer” – 2:22 #“Mama” – 4:39 #“Sleep” – 4:43 #“Teenagers” – 2:41 #“Disenchanted” – 4:55 #“Famous Last Words” – 4:59 #“Blood” – 2:53 Versions Colouring Two versions of ''The Black Parade have the same tracks and album art. The difference is that one bears white text on a black background, while the other carries black text on a white background. Limited edition A third version is a limited edition, the product description for which is as follows: “The Limited Edition special packaging features an 11-11/16" × 5-13/16", long skinny box with hinged lid, wrapped in black velveteen material, with a debossed design on the top. The 64-page bound paperback book inside the box is modeled after a Victorian-style photo album, and contains Gerard's drawings, making-of-the-album notes, and more.” Clean version A clean version of The Black Parade was released on December 19, 2006, both in CD and digital download formats. Japanese version The version of The Black Parade that was released in Japan contains more content than the other regular editions. It contains 14 tracks, but the 14th track contains the song “Heaven Help Us”, instead of the song “Blood”. The Japanese version is also an Enhanced CD and has the music video of “Welcome to the Black Parade”. Singles *“Welcome to the Black Parade” (2006) *“Famous Last Words” (2007) *“I Don’t Love You” (2007) *“Teenagers” (2007) Credits *Band: **Frank Iero – rhythm guitar, backing vocals **Bob Bryar – drums **Ray Toro – lead guitar, backing vocals **Gerard Way – lead vocals **Mikey Way – bass *Producers: **Rob Cavallo **My Chemical Romance *Audio engineer: **Doug McKean at Eldorado Recording Studio *Assistant audio engineers: **Chris Steffen **Jimmy Hoyson **Keith Armstrong *Strings and horns arranging **David Campbell at Capital Studios *Mixing **Chris Lord-Alge at Resonate Music *Mastering **Ted Jensen at Sterling Sound *Additional vocals track 9 **Liza Minnelli **Linda Iero **Donald James **Donna Lee Way *Acoustic piano **Rob Cavallo *Hammond organ on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Synthesizers on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Wurlitzer on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Acoustic piano on track 14 **Jamie Muhoberac *Additional percussion on track 5 **Cheech Iero *Programming **Lars Fox *Guitar technician **Mike “Sack” Fasano *Production cördinator **Cheryl Jenets *Management **Brian Schechter of Riot Squad: A Management Company *Legal **Stacy Fass *Agent **Matt Galle of Ellis Industries **Geoff Meal of The Agency Group *Artist and repertoire **Craig Aaronson *Photography **Christian Anthony *Art direction **Gerard Way **Ellen Wakayama **Matt Taylor *Design **Matt Taylor *Illustrations **James Jean [[Category:My Chemical Romance albums Category:The Black Parade